


Anxious

by dalkomhanpoison



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhanpoison/pseuds/dalkomhanpoison
Summary: Ini adalah hari pertama Sewoon untuk tampil di acara musik mingguan sebagai musisi pendatang baru.Selain karena hendak menghadapi sebuah momen yang menentukan perjalanan karirnya kelak, ada suatu hal lain yang menjadi penyebab kegugupan Sewoon.Ah, barangkali kata 'seseorang' lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya ketimbang 'sesuatu'.





	Anxious

Sewoon gugup.

Meski ini bukan kali pertama dia menjejakkan kaki di stasiun televisi, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk tampil di acara musik mingguan sebagai musisi pendatang baru. Dan itu merupakan suatu penanda tersendiri bahwa sebuah titik menuju fase hidup baru sebagai Jung Sewoon sang solois akan segera dia lewati.

Ya, solois. Dengan kata lain, Sewoon hanyalah seorang diri.

Berbeda dengan mayoritas pengisi acara lainnya yang didominasi oleh grup beranggotakan lebih dari tiga orang, Sewoon datang ke tempat yang bersangkutan tanpa ditemani oleh siapa-siapa selain manajernya beserta gitar kepunyaan Sewoon yang bernama Pudding, itu pun kalau memang benda mati yang memiliki senar juga bisa digolongkan sebagai teman pendamping.

Selain karena hendak menghadapi sebuah momen yang menentukan perjalanan karirnya kelak di masa mendatang, ada sesuatu yang lain yang menjadi penyebab kegugupan Sewoon.

Ah, tidak. Barangkali kata 'seseorang' lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya ketimbang 'sesuatu'.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, para anggota Wanna One juga akan ikut tampil di program musik yang sama sekarang. Namun berbeda dengan Sewoon yang baru memasuki minggu pertama, grup yang beranggotakan sebelas orang dengan peringkat tertinggi dari hasil acara Produce 101 musim kedua tersebut telah memasuki minggu terakhir dari rentang waktu mereka dalam mempromosikan lagu debut Wanna One.

Mendengar kabar itu, Sewoon jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana reaksi Wanna One melihat seorang teman yang sudah cukup lama tidak mereka jumpai akhirnya dapat berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan mereka. Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daniel, Daehwi, para anggota lainnya, dan juga... Jaehwan.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan lamanya semenjak terakhir kali Sewoon berinteraksi dengan teman kuliahnya dan juga peserta Produce 101 yang satu itu. Karena belum diperkenankan untuk menggunakan ponsel pribadi masing-masing, Wanna One pun tidak bisa bertukar kabar secara bebas dengan orang-orang di luar ruang lingkup kerja mereka. Bahkan pada saat Sewoon, Jonghyun, Minki, dan Seonho mengunjungi Jaehwan serta Minhyun di asrama Wanna One sebagai bagian dari acara variety sekalipun, dia tak dapat berbincang banyak dengan Jaehwan dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu.

_'Kira-kira apa yang akan Jaehwan hyung katakan begitu melihatku nanti...?'_ Sewoon membatin sembari memegangi Pudding dalam dekapannya. _'Apakah dia akan meledekku habis-habisan? Hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat? Atau justru kita tidak akan bertemu sama sekali karena jadwal Wanna One yang begitu padat?'_

Sependengaran Sewoon tadi tatkala masih berada di koridor panjang di luar ruang tunggu artis-artis pengisi acara, saat ini Wanna One sedang melakukan pre-recording di dalam studio. Sewoon telah selesai melaksanakan pre-recording bagiannya beberapa jam yang lalu, maka dari itulah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu hingga program musik ini mulai ditayangkan hanyalah menunggu di dalam ruang tunggu seraya mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan berbaring di sofa.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sewoon merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Dia tiba di stasiun TV pukul tiga dini hari tadi dan sama sekali belum sempat untuk tidur sejak saat itu. Sewoon terlampau sibuk menjalani hal-hal seperti geladi resik, pre-recording, serta membagikan album bertanda tangan ke sejumlah artis pengisi acara selain dirinya sebagai bentuk promosi dan juga sopan santun terhadap para senior yang telah terlebih dahulu berkecimpung dalam dunia hiburan Korea Selatan.

Tetapi kalau dia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat sekarang, bisa-bisa Sewoon akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan dan juga anggota kesepuluh anggota Wanna One lainnya. Pemuda tersebut sadar betul akan kesibukan rekan-rekannya yang pastilah kian bertambah seiring menanjaknya popularitas mereka, jadi untuk kali ini biarlah Sewoon yang mengorbankan sedikit waktunya.

"Hyungnim, boleh aku titip Pudding sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Sewoon menyerahkan alat musik kesayangannya kepada sang manajer sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang tunggu.

Pada kenyataannya Sewoon tidak sedang dalam kondisi membutuhkan kamar mandi, namun dia terpaksa berbohong sedikit agar bisa kembali menunggu di koridor tanpa diberondong dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh manajernya.

Barangkali sekaranglah kesempatan bagi si pemilik marga Jung untuk berjumpa lagi dengan Wanna One.

Mulai gusar karena harus terus menunggu tanpa kepastian, Sewoon menatap lantai seraya menyilangkan satu kaki di depan kakinya yang lain. _'Jaehwan hyung, kenapa kau tak kunjung muncul...?'_

"안녕하세요!"  
(Halo!)

"수고하셨습니다!"  
(Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!)

Dua seruan lantang barusan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sewoon serta menariknya kembali ke alam sadar, dia mendongak ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati segerombolan laki-laki dari ujung koridor tampak memasuki tempat tersebut lalu menyapa semua orang yang mereka temui, baik kru stasiun TV ataupun sesama artis lainnya.

Dan ujung koridor itu merupakan satu-satunya akses yang menghubungkan studio dengan deretan ruang tunggu.

Gerombolan tadi ternyata adalah anggota Wanna One yang baru saja merampungkan sesi pre-recording.

* * *

"수고하셨습니다!"

(Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!)

Bahkan selepas menuruni tangga panggung sekalipun, mulut Jaehwan dan juga rekan-rekan satu grupnya tak henti mengucapkan kalimat barusan kepada siapa saja yang berada di hadapan mata. Belum lagi ditambah dengan bungkukan badan yang nyaris tak pernah kurang dari sembilan puluh derajat.

Usailah sudah satu dari sekian banyak tugas Wanna One pada hari ini. Walau mereka masih diharuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam gedung stasiun televisi hingga program musik yang bersangkutan selesai ditayangkan pada malam hari nanti, setidaknya Jaehwan bisa beristirahat sampai waktu itu tiba. Bahkan dia sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya akan cepat-cepat menempati sofa ruang tunggu sebelum dibalap oleh teman-temannya, membaringkan tubuh di sana, lalu tidur pulas bak mayat hidup.

Seandainya Jaehwan tidak teringat akan keinginannya agar suara indah yang dia miliki dapat didengar serta diapresiasi oleh khalayak ramai, jadwal Wanna One yang begitu padat dan menyiksa mungkin sanggup membuatnya dilanda stres berat.

"Lho, bukankah yang berdiri di sana itu Sewoon hyung?"

Celetukan Jinyoung tadi seketika mengalihkan perhatian Jaehwan, terutama di bagian nama yang dia sebutkan.

"Mana Sewoon? Di mana dia?" Dilanda rasa penasaran, kontan saja para anggota Wanna One mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling sebelum mengikuti ke mana arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari si pemuda kelahiran tahun 2000.

Di sanalah Sewoon berada, di ujung lain dari koridor. Rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan serta kemeja kuning yang tengah dia kenakan membuat Jaehwan tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan Sewoon di antara sekian banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang di lorong memanjang itu, meskipun si anak tunggal keluarga Kim yakin bahwa dia tetap dapat mengenali Sewoon dengan mudah jika sahabatnya tidak sedang memakai atribut yang mencolok sekalipun.

"Sewoon hyung!!!"

Daehwi-lah yang pertama kali berlari menghampiri Sewoon, kemudian disusul oleh Jihoon, Jinyoung, dan juga yang lainnya. Jaehwan—bersama dengan Minhyun dan Seongwoo—termasuk salah satu di antara mereka yang tetap berjalan santai ke arah Sewoon alih-alih berlari.

Karena Jaehwan tahu Sewoon tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, anak itu tetap berada di sana demi Jaehwan dan juga rekan-rekan sesama peserta Produce 101 yang berharga baginya.

* * *

"Sewoon hyung!!!"

Si pemilik nama sudah pasti dapat mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, karena itulah Sewoon merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar demi menyambut orang-orang yang telah dia nantikan kehadirannya sedari tadi. Benar saja, tak lama berselang Daehwi datang lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sewoon tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Halo, Daehwi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini." Alumni program K-Pop Star 3 tersebut tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum seraya mencubiti pipi Daehwi dengan gemas.

Dalam waktu singkat, sekarang Sewoon dikerubungi oleh hampir selusin koleganya yang dengan antusias menanyakan perihal kabar Sewoon sekaligus memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Hyung, selamat atas debutmu!" Jihoon tak hentinya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sewoon sambil berucap demikian.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jihooy." Lengkap dengan aksen satoori khas Busan, sengaja Sewoon memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan yang pernah dia pakai ketika mereka berdua sama-sama tergabung dalam tim Slate yang menyanyikan lagu Oh Little Girl.

Jinyoung—selaku anggota lain dari kelompok Slate—turut berkomentar, "Untungnya minggu ini kami masih menjalani masa promosi di program musik. Kalau tidak, mungkin kami tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat secara langsung kepada hyung..."

"Sewoon-ah, kau pasti kesepian 'kan karena hanya tampil seorang diri di panggung?" ledek Daniel.

Si kelahiran tahun 1997 jelas bisa membedakan kalau itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk candaan untuknya, karena Daniel selalu bersikap baik terhadap Sewoon selama dan setelah Produce 101 berlangsung. Karena itu dia balas menimpali dengan santai, "Setidaknya aku hampir tidak perlu berbagi jatah bernyanyi dengan siapa-siapa dalam albumku ini, Daniel hyung. Keseluruhan empat menit pada satu lagu hanyalah milikku seorang."

"Wooooow!!!" Tak terhindarkan lagi, kesebelas anggota Wanna One bersorak sorai mendengar kalimat yang Sewoon lontarkan. Bahkan Daniel sendiri sedikit tercengang kemudian ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Diss battle! Diss battle!" pekik Guanlin dari bagian belakang kerumunan.

Di sela tawanya, Seongwoo berdecak takjub, "Wah, wah, wah, tidak ku sangka ternyata Sewoon berani berbicara begitu sekarang."

Beragam topik perbincangan terus terjalin antara selusin pemuda yang pernah tinggal satu atap beberapa bulan silam demi mengejar mimpi yang sama. Dalam hati, Sewoon merasa bersyukur karena kendati jarak dan waktu sempat memisahkan mereka selepas konser final Produce 101, sama sekali tidak ada kesan kaku ataupun asing yang dirasakan olehnya. Semua orang yang ada di depan matanya masih menyambut Sewoon dengan sama hangatnya.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu semenjak reuni kecil-kecilan ini berlangsung, tapi yang pasti manajer Wanna One sudah membuka suara, "Anak-anak, ku rasa waktu melepas rindunya sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kalian kembali masuk ke ruang tunggu sekarang."

Setengah dari mereka menyuarakan protes (terutama Jisung dan Sungwoon yang masih ingin mengobrol seru), tapi dapat Sewoon lihat Woojin adalah satu di antara segelintir anak yang diam-diam menguap karena kantuk.

Seutas senyum getir agaknya terlukis pada paras Sewoon selama beberapa detik. _'Tampaknya mereka luar biasa letih, jauh lebih lelah daripada aku.'_

Satu demi satu, anggota Wanna One bergantian pamit kepada Sewoon sebelum mengekor di belakang manajer mereka untuk memasuki ruang tunggu. Sewoon terus melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka sebagai salam perpisahan hingga mereka menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup.

_'Mungkin ada baiknya aku juga pulang ke ruang tunggu, hyungnim pasti akan menyadari kebohonganku karena menurutnya aku tak kunjung kembali dari toilet—'_

Belum tuntas Sewoon membatin, mendadak dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya saat Sewoon hendak memutar tubuh untuk beranjak ke arah lain koridor.

Lelaki berambut dicat itu tersentak, namun dia tidak tahu apakah keterkejutannya disebabkan oleh pergerakan yang terkesan mendadak atau justru karena identitas dari orang yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Oh? Jaehwan hyung..."

Kini beradu pandang empat mata dengan si teman satu universitas, pria bernama lengkap Kim Jaehwan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sewoon sebelum mengawali percakapan, "Selamat atas hari debutmu, Sewoon-ah. Berarti mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jaehwan sunbaenim'."

Keduanya telah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama hingga Sewoon hafal betul akan segala tingkah laku yang Jaehwan miliki, tapi tetap saja laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu tidak pernah gagal dalam membuat Sewoon tercengang.

"Astaga... Baiklah kalau begitu, Jaehwan sunbaenim. Terima kasih atas ucapannya." Sebuah kekehan ringan lolos dari bibir sang solois. Sama seperti biasanya, dia selalu menuruti apa yang Jaehwan inginkan. "Jadi sunbaenim sampai nekat melarikan diri dari manajer dan yang lainnya hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan ini?"

"Antara ya dan tidak, lagipula bisa jadi mereka belum menyadari kalau ada satu orang yang hilang dari rombongan. Mungkin inilah salah satu keuntungan tergabung dalam grup beranggotakan banyak orang."

"Mustahil mereka tidak sadar, hyung. Keberadaan hyung di sana 'kan sangat mencolok—"

"Bukan 'hyung', tapi 'sunbaenim'," koreksi Jaehwan dengan nada bicara pura-pura dipertegas.

"Iya, Kim Jaehwan sunbaenim."

Setelah Sewoon berkata begitu, dia beserta Jaehwan malah tergelak bersamaan. Keduanya menertawakan sikap mereka yang bisa dibilang kekanak-kanakan.

Mungkin dikarenakan mereka tengah berada di tempat yang ramai, Sewoon menyadari bahwa Jaehwan sedikit memelankan suara tawanya yang terkenal melengking itu.

"Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda, Sewoon-ah, kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' seperti biasa," lanjut Jaehwan usai tawanya mereda. "Ngomong-ngomong hebat juga agensimu, kau tidak mau menceritakan soal persiapan debutmu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa berkolaborasi dengan semua artis-artis senior dalam albummu."

"Calon agensimu nanti juga tidak kalah hebat, hyung. Dan kalau ku ceritakan sekarang, sepertinya tidak akan selesai sampai dini hari nanti saking panjangnya."

"Oh, ayolah, kau tidak lihat aku sampai rela mengendap-endap pergi dari gerombolan hanya demi kau?"

"Masalahnya, di sini bukan hanya hyung saja yang menyelinap dari manajer. Aku juga." Si yang lebih muda menghela napas. Sebagai bentuk penghiburan karena dia merasa telah membuat Jaehwan kecewa, Sewoon pun menepuk-nepuk pundak vokalis utama dari Wanna One tersebut. "Lain kali pasti akan ku ceritakan selengkap-lengkapnya, tenang saja. Sayang sekali hyung dan yang lainnya masih belum diizinkan untuk memegang ponsel masing-masing."

"Nah, maka dari itu. Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu selain di program-program musik seperti ini—"

"야, 김재환!"  
(Hei, Kim Jaehwan!)

Perkataan terakhir Jaehwan tenggelam oleh teriakan yang berasal dari depan ruang tunggu Wanna One. Sepasang mahasiswa universitas Howon itu seketika membeku di tempat kemudian menoleh dengan takut-takut guna mendapati kalau yang barusan memekik ialah Minhyun.

"Astaga, kau masih di sini rupanya... Sedari tadi kau dicari-cari oleh yang lainnya, Jaehwan-ah." Sambil menggerutu sebal, Minhyun mendatangi keduanya. "Ayo lekas kembali ke ruang tunggu sebelum manajer hyung membunuh kau dan aku."

"Tapi aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Sewoon, Minhyun hyung~" Bersungut-sungut, Jaehwan memprotes sebelum memeluk erat pinggang Sewoon yang dibalas oleh sang penyanyi pendatang baru dengan rangkulan pada bahu Jaehwan. "Manajer hyung pasti bisa mengerti betapa rindunya aku dengan anak ini."

"Tidak usah sok imut begitu, kau ini sama sekali tidak cocok bersikap manis." Minhyun memutar bola mata dengan malas mendengar nada suara Jaehwan yang dibuat-buat lalu beralih memandang Sewoon. "Maaf, Sewoon-ah. Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk berinteraksi dengan Jaehwan atau apa, hanya saja masih banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan dan waktu luang sangat kami terbatas. Jadi aku harap kau dapat memakluminya."

"Iya, aku bisa mengerti, Minhyun hyung. Toh siapa tahu kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di atas panggung saat pengumuman juara satu pada malam nanti." Sewoon menganggukkan kepala selagi tersenyum.

Sang penyandang marga Hwang membalas senyum Sewoon sebelum kembali mendelik menatap Jaehwan. "Kau dengar itu? Kalau kau masih menolak untuk ikut denganku, terpaksa aku harus memanggil Jisung hyung atau bahkan manajer hyung untuk menyeretmu."

"Okay, okay~! Tunggu sebentar, hyung." Pasrah mengakui kekalahannya, Jaehwan pun memilih untuk menuruti Minhyun dan memeluk Sewoon untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada saat itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sewoon-ah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hingga jatuh sakit. Entah bagaimana caramu untuk menghubungiku, tapi yang pasti kau bisa mencariku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, hyung." Sewoon mendekap erat Jaehwan dan sedikit mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Selamat berjuang dalam menjalani segala aktivitas hyung ke depannya."

Seusai keduanya melepaskan diri, giliran Minhyun yang kini memeluk artis besutan Starship Entertainment tersebut. "Fighting, Sewoon-ah."

"Terima kasih, Minhyun hyung."

Pada akhirnya, kedua anggota Wanna One tadi berbalik pergi bersama-sama. Sementara itu Sewoon masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan mereka berlalu hingga perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangan. Kendati demikian, secercah senyum tak kunjung surut dari paras lelaki yang dimaksud.

Tidak semestinya Sewoon menyangsikan apakah Jaehwan masih sudi untuk menyapanya atau tidak, karena persahabatan mereka tidak akan goyah hanya karena hal sesepele kesibukan masing-masing.

Dengan hati luar biasa lega, pemuda itu pun melangkah kembali ke ruang tunggunya sendiri. Setibanya dia di dalam ruangan, untung saja manajernya sama sekali tidak menyadari soal kebohongan Sewoon tadi.

Namun tatkala Sewoon mengenyakkan diri pada sofa, dia baru menyadari ada satu hal yang dilupakan olehnya.

_'Aku belum memberikan album bertanda tanganku kepada Wanna One.'_

Dan mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan baginya untuk menyambangi ruang tunggu Wanna One dan bertemu dengan mereka sekali lagi pada hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is the very first fanfiction that I post in AO3, I've done cross-posting it in Wattpad before.


End file.
